


Glimmadora Valentine's Day

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Jock Band Geek Au, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Set in Jock Band Geek Au, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: It is almost Valentine's Day and both Adora and Glimmer struggle to figure out what to do





	Glimmadora Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause why not. Mindless fluff. Meaning, I just wrote it without anything in mind really. It's set in my Jock Band Geek au that I need to work on more and since it's set in the winter (ie spring semester then) Adora is playing basketball rather than football as per usual in this au. But yeah. Enjoy

Adora stares up at her pale ceiling, throwing her basketball up and down, wondering what to do. She is running out of time and she has nothing to show for it. How many people have trouble figuring out what to get their partner for Valentine’s Day? It can’t only be her, can it? It definitely feels like it. Any time she has gone out to look for something for Glimmer, Adora finds someone easily picking out a gift for their someone with ease. Meanwhile she stands there, not knowing what to grab. 

Frustrated, Adora went home and now just lies in bed. She takes a look at the calendar hanging from her wall. A thick, red mark circles around the  fourteenth. Black ‘X’ marks line all but one day before Valentine’s. She has to figure out something today or there will be nothing to give Glimmer.

Sighing, Adora sits up on her bed. Maybe some of her friends can help her figure something out. Part of her regrets not asking her teammates but she doesn’t want to risk teasing. She is grateful that a sudden snowstorm cancelled not only school but practice. But that also means her friends can be anywhere. Better start looking now.

Adora grabs one of her heavy jackets, puts on her boots and gloves and a hat, and heads out. She gives a small wave to the RA behind the desk, bored out of their mind, as she darts outside.

Snow still lightly falls from the grey sky. The college has done its best to clear off the pathway yet slush covers the area. Adora is careful where she steps as she heads towards one of the dining halls. Hopefully someone will be there. Hopefully Glimmer won’t be there and ask her what she is doing. Damn this is becoming a mess.

In a few minutes, Adora arrives. She gives the lunch lady behind the desk her card and is swiped in. Adora makes a mental note to least grab a bagel or something if she has to go through this. Once she gets her card back, she heads inside.

With it being a snow day, the cafeteria is filled with students. Some are still in their pajamas as they order food. Adora sweeps her eyes over all the tables and lines until she finds who she is looking for. One of the farther tables holds Bow, Sea Hawk, and Mermista. Adora walks over towards them.

“Hello, Adora. You here for a hearty breakfast on this chilly day?” Sea Hawk asks her.

“No. Kind of busy actually. Though I have a question for you all. Might be a little weird but I need help.”

“What is it?” Bow says.

“Well...Valentine’s day is coming around  soon ya know and I was wondering if any of you knew what would be a good gift to get Glimmer.”

“Aren’t you her girlfriend? Shouldn’t you, like, know what to get her?” Mermista asks.

“Well I mean…” Adora takes a seat. “I never really dated before and this is my first Valentine’s Day with her so I don’t know what to do. You guys have all dated someone at some point or are dating now, I need help. I want to get her something special I don’t know what.”

“You know she will love whatever you get her,” Bow reassures her.

“Yeah I know but I want this to be special! Ya know? I just have no idea what.”

Adora rests her head on the table, groaning. Why is this so hard to do? She really should relax and think but time’s a ticking. Knowing her luck, Glimmer has already gotten Adora something without any worry.

“Hey, it’s okay. Getting a gift can be hard but once you find that wondrous gift, you will know it!” Sea Hawk tells her.

Adora slowly lifts her head to look at him. He has a wide grin on his face. Adora wonders what the hell he has gotten Mermista for Valentine’s Day. Judging by the look on Mermista’s face, she is just as afraid.

So no one really knows what to get Glimmer, or at the very least, want her to figure it out. Fun fun. Adora sits up and sighs. Bow leans over and pats her on the back. “You can figure it out, I’m sure of it. Besides, again, Glimmer will love whatever you get her. Why not get her something music related. She loves her instruments.”

He isn’t wrong. Adora has been trying to figure out something to get her that is music based but nothing has worked. She has been dating Glimmer for a short while and she is her only source of knowledge about music. Adora never paid attention to the school’s band or the marching band that plays when the football team is not on the field until Glimmer came along.

Glimmer loves her trumpet and euphonium. She takes care of them as if they are her own children and Adora saw once Glimmer giving someone the death glare when they touched her case. She also has named them. But what gift would match her love for the instruments?

“I think I am going to go. Hopefully the roads are clear, maybe I can see what I can find at one of the stores,” Adora says. She starts to get up. “You have any idea where Glimmer is? I don’t want to bump into her while trying to find something to buy her.”

“I think she is in her dorm room, maybe sleeping. She didn’t answer her text but she did have a long night last night at practice. I can keep her distract if you want,” Bow says.

“I can feel that with practice. Only if you want to. Least just keeping her out of town for a while.”

Adora waves everyone good-bye and head off, though not before sneaking a bagel out of the dining hall. She checks her phone to see what time it. Eleven. If she goes back to her room to gather her bag and better clothes to walk in, she can get to town and be back by mid afternoon. Better get a move on.

* * *

Glimmer cleans her trumpet, thinking about what to do tomorrow. She has some time figure out what to do with the snow day. Even sleeping in there still is time. But what would be a good date idea for her and Adora to go on tomorrow? It doesn’t help that tomorrow is still a weekday and both will have classes. Adora probably will have practice with the basketball team as well. Damn this is hard.

There always can be a small dinner at one of the restaurants in town. Glimmer can always take her to her favorite one. It’s nice and simple but deep down, Glimmer wants to take Adora somewhere special for her first very Valentine’s day. Adora deserve it.

“You still thinking about Adora?” Her roommate asks.

Glimmer looks up from her trumpet and towards Perfuma. The other girl has her biology book open on her bed and her notebook spread across her lap. She, however, keeps her gaze on Glimmer.

“Yeah, I am,” Glimmer answers. She sets her instruments aside and leans on the wall. “She never had a Valentine’s Day. Never really celebrated anything growing up, she told me. I’ve been trying to make all her first holidays she never got to have special. And well, tomorrow is even more special since it will be our first Valentine’s Day together. You got any idea what to do?”

Perfuma thinks for a moment. She taps her pen on her notebook. “Knowing Adora, she isn’t one for extravagant things. I know you said you want it to be special but I don’t think you have to go all out.”

“I was thinking of taking her to her favorite restaurant downtown. Hopefully it won’t be to busy. It is always a toss-up how comfortable she will be when that happens.”

“That does sound like a good idea but you seem unsure.”

“Just nervous, that’s all. I just want to make sure everything goes well, ya know?”

“Everything will be fine, don’t worry.”

Glimmer can only sigh. She looks over to the foot of her bed and looks at the box sitting on her chest. Inside is Adora’s gift. A blanket of her favorite football team. It isn’t much but Adora loves soft things and it will be something to call her own.

What else could she do besides dinner? There aren’t any good movies playing at the moment. Can’t go to a park or anything, there is a chance this storm can go on into tomorrow. Anything outside or far off is out of the question if that happens. Honestly, just staying inside sounds like a plan. Adora can always come over here if Perfuma is not around and Glimmer is pretty sure she has plans with Bow tomorrow. Maybe some Netflix will be sufficient. God why is this so hard?

“You’ll figure something out,” Perfuma says. “Just  go out and have a fun time. Things will figure themselves out in time if you just enjoy tomorrow.”

“Right, thanks. Sorry for bugging you and still worrying. I want to make all of her first memorable and something to smile and look back on happily.’

“I believe in you, Glimmer.”

* * *

Adora browses the shelves, looking high and low. So far, nothing has caught her eye. She has been to a number of stores and she has nothing to show for it. Why is gift giving so hard?

Groaning, Adora walks into an aisle without looking. She is about to give up at this point and just apologize to Glimmer about not getting her anything. Best to be upfront and honest about it, right? Hopefully she will be understanding. But then, she stops.

Adora looks at a shelf just below eye level. She only just caught the object when looking down to dig her phone out of her pocket. Slowly, she walks up to it and squats. Boxes of all shapes and sizes line the area. Adora focus on one and reaches out.

The box fits in both of her hands. It’s smooth and opens easily on top. The outside of the box is covered in paintings of music notes and bars. Inside is lined with a soft, pink fabric and more markings of musical notes. Music softly flows out of the box. Adora has no idea what the song is, or even if it is a song, but it’s calming.

Glimmer can put in little nick nacks or can just listen to the music emanating from it. With living in a small dorm room, it is not going to take up too much space. A perfect little gift.

Adora doesn’t bother to check the price tag. She already has made up her mind and runs off to the the front desk to buy it. As she heads back home, the plastic bag with her present swinging around, she still wonders if Glimmer will enjoy it. She can only hope she does. Tomorrow she will find out. 

* * *

The storm doesn’t stop. Only changes. Icy rain fails and creates a slippery world. Once again, school is canceled. No one wants a pile up of commuters on the road. Glimmer doubts that they will close for a third tomorrow. The upside to the school closing is most of the day can be spent with Adora. The down side, no going out. It was hard enough grabbing food this morning at the dining hall. Glimmer can only imagine what the sidewalks are like.

Now she waits alone for Adora. Perfuma went with her to breakfast but then left with Bow. She has been binding her time as she waits. Adora’s coach didn’t want to waste another practice and told the basketball team if they could make it, come in for an hour or two. After that, they can do whatever they want.

It has been a couple hours now. Adora texted her she will be here soon. That was a little while ago. Glimmer figures that Adora wanted to change out of her uniform before coming. This gives her enough time to find a good movie and make some popcorn before she arrives.

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

“Coming!” Glimmer shouts. She finish putting the popcorn in a bowl before heading to her door. She expects to find Adora, and it is her, but she is still surprised by the sight. Adora is still in her uniform plus her jacket (the only thing keeping her warm it seems), and large, white bandage is slapped across her face.

“What the hell happened to you?!?” Glimmer asks.

“Eh, there was some miscalculations and I got a basketball right to my face. Hard enough to get a nosebleed and some scrapes on my nose but not hard enough to break it. Just...sore.”

“Jesus Christ, Adora. And why didn’t you put your jeans on?”

“Because I already was running late because of being patched up and I couldn't find your gift so I couldn’t change. But hey, it’s warm here, isn’t it?”

“But you’re dorm is all the way on the other side of campus. God, Adora. What I am gonna do with you?”

“Come on, you love me,” Adora smiles. She pecks Adora on the forehead before being let in. She puts her jacket off to the side. “Mind if I give you yours now?”

“Not at all. I can give you yours also.”

Both dig into their hiding spots for the gifts. Adora pulls her gift out first, showing it off to Glimmer. Carefully, Glimmer takes the box from her. She looks over it and opens it. Music fills the air.

“It’s so cute. I love it, Adora,” Glimmer says. She places the box down on her nightstand, music still playing. Glimmer then hands Adora her present. Adora tears open the box. Her eyes widen and she pulls out the blanket.

“It’s so soft. And it’s my favorite team,” Adora says. She wraps herself and Glimmer in it. “Now we both can be warm.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “You’re the one who ran out in the cold with shorts. I’m glad you like it though. Sorry that we can’t do much today but mother nature had other plans. Wanted to make everything nice for you.”

“It’s fine. If it makes you feel better, I was having trouble finding a good gift for you. So we both I guess wanted to do something special. But I think watching stupid movies is good enough for the both of us. Got any good ones?”

Glimmer grabs her laptop and searches. She stops on one about tornadoes and sharks. “How does this look?”

“Really frickin’ stupid. Let’s watch!”

  
  



End file.
